Cosas que pasan(?)
by pao.chan00
Summary: no se me ocurrió otro titulo xD es un one-shot para el evento Rivaille uke tarde pero llegó xD pasen pasen casi todo es porno (?)


**Algun dia hare las correcciones correespondientes**

* * *

Una joven de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en un columpio al lado de una castaña, ambas concentradas en cosas distintas.

-Neh, Rebeca, revisa mi fic, después de todo eres mi beta- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo en que extendía un cuaderno a la castaña.

-Bien, ahora te doy unas correcciones o mejoras, Paola- dijo la castaña al tiempo que se disponía a leer el escrito de su amiga.

La pelinegra se comenzó a columpiar, después de unos minutos así se le ocurrió una manera de hacer reír a su amiga.

-Na na na na na…REBECA!-canturreo la pelinegra mientras le sonreía a su amiga y evita reírse de su propia ocurrencia. Sacó un pequeño libro que se dispuso a leer, al ver una poesía incompleta se dirigió a su amiga- Creo que podría completarla…pensando en yaoi

-Tal vez-se limitó a decir mientras le entregaba su libreta a la de cabellos negros- corregido

La adolescente se acomodó sus lentes, tomó el libro de poesía y recitó:

-Oh! Romeo, Romeo, ¿Dónde estás? Que no te veo-

-Mejor versión Eren y Levi-dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba los lentes para oir a su loca amiga

-Bien-se aclaró la garganta-Oh!-vio hacia arriba sonriendo-Levi, Levi, ¿Dónde estás? Que no te veo ¿Es que acaso estas tan bajo?-rió

Pero aquella risa no le duró mucho, pues fue azotada en el suelo por una patada.

-Jajajaja, Levi eres un chaparro-rió con fuerza la castaña

El aludido en medio de su enojo se dedicó a golpear al par de amigas, hasta que una voz le hizo parar.

-Levi-san ya déjelas, ¿si?-preguntó un joven de ojos aquamarina

El hombre dejó de golpear a las jóvenes

_Que fácil _Pensó el castaño

-Será pequeño, pero sexy-dijo al tiempo al que lo abrazaba

-Tch-fue lo que salió de los labios del mayor antes de besar al chico

-Creo que tenemos una inclinación por Rivaille uke-dijo con malicia la pelinegra reponiéndose de los golpes

-La pagina de Rivaille uke nos ha afectado-comento pensativa la castaña

-Un poco-rió la otra

-La pagina de que?!-preguntó alterado el azabache al oir la platica de las jóvenes

-De n-nada-respondió con cierto miedo la pelinegra

-Donde eres ukeado por todo-dijo la castaña antes de salir corriendo

El azabache no perdió el tiempo y fue a corretear a la chica.

-Parecen niños chiquitos-dijo el castaño mientras veía divertido la escena

-¿Quieres pastel?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Si!^^

Mientras Eren y Paola disfrutaban de su pastel, Rebeca corria hacia todos lados evitando ser alcanzada por Levi. La castaña se subió rápidamente a un árbol.

-Ayuda-dijo mientras se sentaba en la rama del árbol

La pelinegra tomo por sorpresa a Levi y lo durmió con un poco de cloroformo. Mientras la castaña agradecía y se bajaba del árbol, a la pelinegra se le vino una idea.

-Hay que amarrarlo-

-Pero a la cama para Eren-le respondió la castaña mientras se limpiaba la ropa por la reciente subida al árbol

La pelinegra sacó unas esposas como las que se utilizan en las escenas eróticas de las películas.

Despues de un rato, las chicas esposaron a Levi a la cama y lo vistieron de neko (uno muy sexy). La pelinegra corrió por Eren y lo llevó hasta donde Levi.

-Disfruta!-gritó la castaña mientras tomaba a su amiga y se la llevaba a un escondite -en el cual la pelinegra prendió una cámara para poder grabar porno para la prosperidad-

_Foshatelo bien duro! _Pensó Rebeca mientras la pelinegra cantaba:

-Fooooshaaaateloooooo~

-Guarda silencio, que comienza el show-dijo la castaña mientra veía como Levo recuperaba la conciencia.

El castaño recibió al azabache con una radiante y coqueta sonrisa

-Eh?-el azabache estaba confundido y algo suborizado por la prenda que portaba, que por cierto, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Te ves taaaan lindo-canturreó el castaño mientras recorría el pecho del azabache

-Que mierda…-miró hacia donde se habían escondido las amigas-putas

-Pero, si ellas me han hecho un gran favor-dijo el ojiaqua

-Espero y se mueran-dijo con veneno el azabache

-Pero si te va a encantar lo que viene-dijo mientras tomaba un liquido de una botella, mas no se lo tragó y besó a Levi mientras le pasaba aquel liquido haciendo que el segundo se lo tragara-te vas a sentir muy bien-espetó

-¿Q-Que era eso?-dijo al sentir un tanto exitado

-Ya lo verás- dijo mientras esperaba a que el afrodisiaco funcionara-

Mientras Levi se sentía raro no se dio cuenta de cuando le comenzó a "crecer" la entrepierna si siquiera haber sido tocado

-Pero que tenemos aquí, ni siquiera te he tocado

-Y-yo no…-sintió sus mejillas arder

-Vamos…admítelo, estas ansioso-rió mientras pasaba los dedos por la ereción de Levi

-Ngh…mph…-trataba de acallar sus gemidos

En un despiste, Levi se encontraba totalmente desnudo

-Te ves tan sumiso-dijo el castaño mientras lamia uno de los pezones de su amante

-Ngh…-inconscientemente movió sus caderas

-Tan desesperado ya?-rió con sorna

-N-no lo estoy

-Yo creo que si-lamió y mordió un pezón del de cuerpo más chico

-N-no lo hagas-

El castaño rió y mordió el pezón del ojioliva

-Cállate, pequeña zorra-vociferó un excitado Eren mientras engullía el miembro caliente de su pareja.

-D-deja de una p-puta vez-trató de sonar razonable, pues comenzaba a sentirse demasiado bien como para querer parar

-Pero si tú también deseas esto-dijo metiendo tres de sus dedos en la boca de Levi-Sabes que hacer

Se trató de resistir pero terminó por hacerlo y lamió los dedos del castaño

-Suficiente-y metió los tres dedos dentro del francés

-Agh! B-bastado!-gritó enojado y excitado

-Yo sé que le gusta-murmuró mientras hacia movimientos de tijera dentro de la entrada que se contraía.

-M-metemela de una vez-

-Hehehe, todavía no-lo besó-quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco-restregó su miembro contra el de Levi-

-Ngh…m-metemela ya-

-Creo que es suficiente-le quitó las esposas y lo puso en cuatro-te amo-lo penetró de una sola estocada

-Agh! Eren h-hazme tuyo! Te amo!-

_Que lindo _Pensó el ojiaqua

-T-tan estrecho-aumentó la velocidad

-Ngh…E-ern…m-mas…-

-Como ordene-volteó al azabache y lo sentó sobre el-le gusta?...le gusta que lo folle?

-Si, me encanta

-Lo sabía-se recostó acomodando al ojioliva-te toca moverte a ti

El de cabellos azabaches comenzó a "cabalgar" sobre el duro miembro del castaño. El joven se deleitó con las vista y mordió uno de los pezones de Levi.

-Ngh…-se le notaba algo incomodo-E-eren…n-no puedo correrme…-

Eren tomó el miembro de su pareja y lo comenzó a masturbar

-Ngh…-

-Eres un lujurioso-dijo el castaño mientras lo recostaba y lo embestía salvajemente-te gusta que mi polla este dentro de ti?

-Me encanta que me la metas-respondió el mas bajo

-Que b-bueno-aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas

-Joder! Eren! Joder! Dame mas duro!-movió sus caderas para excitar a su pareja

-Como guste…Levi-neko-le lamió el oído

-Nya…n-nya…-gimió contra el oído del castaño siguiéndole el juego

Cuando el menor se sentía que se venía, salió del interior del azabache

-Es hora de tu comida-

-Quiero mi leche-

Las palabras del azabache excitaron tanto al menor que se termino por correr en la cara del sargento y este lo único que hizo fue recibirla gustoso y tomar todo lo que pudo

-Buen chico-le beso-te amo, amor –lo atrae así

-Yo también, cariño,mocoso

Y así ambos durmieron plácidamente.

Y el par de amigas murió por una hemorragia nasal y el video quedó para la prosperidad.

FIN


End file.
